El Siguiente Escalón
by franzcita
Summary: RPS Kogan. Una parte de ser famoso es mantenerte alejado de los escándalos, si los medios supieran lo que ocurre en Big Time Rush. Sería el fin de nosotros.
1. Capitulo o Paso 1

**Hola ¿me recuerdan?**

**Estuve trabajando en algunas historias en el verano y de pronto se me ocurrió esto, gracias a mi amiga Francisca que conocí en una junta del fans club en el que estoy. Gracias Fran :)**

**Espero que disfruten esta historia, tanto como yo disfrute escribirla.**

**Disclaimer: Big Time Rush no me pertenece, estos son de Sony Music, Columbia Records, Nickelodeon y Scott Fellows. Esto sólo lo escribo con fines de entretención.**

* * *

**Capitulo o Paso 1: Sólo nos quedamos dos amigos divirtiéndonos.**

POV Kendall

Camino nervioso a los estudios, me llamaron para confirmar si seré parte del nuevo programa para niños de este canal. Sería una gran forma de impulsar mi carrera, de ayudar a Heffron Drive. En la recepción me indican ir a una oficina, según lo dijo la persona, es para audiciones y ensayos.

Al entrar encuentro a los ejecutivos, me reciben con los brazos abiertos. Eso debe ser una buena señal. Me piden que realice unos diálogos solo y luego con quienes trabajaré. Hago lo primero y cuando llegan a presentarse los chicos, vi a alguien que no veía hace mucho tiempo. Logan. Fuimos compañeros de clases en el jardín de infantes, y nos hemos encontrado algunas veces. Es curioso saber que a pesar de que ha cambiado, no me he olvidado de él.

No hable con él, esta mucho más distante que al chico que conocí hace años y también se ve mas frio. Ha pasado mucho rato desde que llegue y ya es incomodo. Sé que a veces me mira pero ¿Por qué no me habla?, estamos sentados afuera en un pasillo, mientras esperamos a los ejecutivos. Estoy nervioso, realmente esta es un gran oportunidad. A veces James o Carlos preguntan cosas como me gusta hacer o que música escucho. Logan sigue distante.

Comienzo a morderme las uñas, es un mal habito que no he logrado parar. Cuando estoy nervioso siempre lo hago. James y Carlos se levantan, alcanzo a escuchar algo sobre comprar unos refrescos y los observo alejarse por el pasillo, seguramente a la maquina expendedora.

"Kendall" Escucho mi nombre y él se sienta junto a mi. Intento mostrarme calmado. "Deberías tranquilizarte, estamos seguros de que quedaras" dice, aunque no me mira.

"¿Cómo lo sabes?" pregunto. Dejando por un momento tranquilas mis manos.

"Has sido el mejor" contesto.

Eso es todo lo que dice, antes de alejarse nuevamente. No me da tiempo para analizar sus palabras. Uno de los ejecutivos sale de la oficina con una gran sonrisa y me pide entrar.

* * *

¡Quede! No puedo creerlo, tanto que me encuentro estado de shock cuando me lo mencionan, Logan tenia razón. Mi felicidad era al máximo, y todo rastro de nerviosismo lo deje atrás. No estoy seguro si salir a celebrar o llegar a casa a decirles a mis padres.

Antes de que pudiera dejar el estudio, me encuentro con Logan. Él también se ve muy feliz.

"Te dije que quedarías" dijo con una gran sonrisa.

"Gracias, tenias razón" conteste. Pero pronto recordé algo "¿Por qué me evitabas?" pregunte.

"No lo hice" frunció el ceño y respondió a la defensiva. ¡Que cambiante!

"Bien."

"Si vas a celebrar, por lo menos ten cuidado.

"Oye, tengo dieciocho." respondí, ofendió mi orgullo.

"Aun eres un niño." una risa burlona curso sus labios. No quise responder. Y con eso se alejo victorioso.

No me agrado su comentario, tengo dieciocho años sé como cuidarme solo. Es increíble como cambia la gente en pocos años. Lo que recuerdo de él era que me protegía de los matones del salón, existen en preescolar, y cuando uno es pequeño el egoísmo es mayor entre niños, en especial cuando se trata de un tonto juguete.

Ahora será desagradable tratar con él todos días, no necesariamente porque éramos amigos de pequeños significa que lo seremos ahora que somos casi adultos.

Deje de pensar en la anti patica conducta de mi compañero castaño. Que me causo un desagradable dolor de cabeza.

* * *

Comencé a ir al estudio para ensayar y grabar voces. La serie aun no se empezaba a grabar. Y los pequeños ratos libres que teníamos hablaba con Carlos, con quien me he llevado mejor hasta ahora, James también es simpático y me gustan sus chistes. Casi no he tratado con Logan, a veces lo veo feliz y otras enojado, así que lo evito un poco para que no me toque cargar con su ira.

El día casi termina, estoy caminando hacia los casilleros para buscar mis cosas, me duele el pecho, el cansancio ya me esta afectando. Me recargo un poco en pared del lugar y comienzo a sentirme enfermo, rápidamente la sala del personal empieza a dar vueltas y a faltarme el aire. Un ataque, no he tenido uno así en años. Busco mi inhalador en mi bolso con desesperación, estoy casi desmayándome. Siento unos brazos que ayudan a sentarme en el suelo y oigo una voz conocida pero lejana hablarme. Hago un esfuerzo enorme por entender lo que dice.

"¿Qué te ocurre?" dice preocupado "Kendall, dime algo."

Puedo sentir el inhalador en mi mano y logro entregárselo a la persona que me esta ayudando. Quien rápidamente lo ocupa para detener mi ataque, siento sus manos en mi barbilla y el aire frio del objeto. Poco a poco comienzo a respirar pausadamente y abrir mi ojos para encontrar a Logan apoyando su frente en la pared junto a mi cabeza. Puedo sentir pequeñas convulsiones provenientes de su cuerpo. Esta llorando.

"¡Oh Dios!" grita y me abraza de inmediato. Limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas "Pensé… que estabas muriendo. Nunca antes me había asustado así."

Le sonreí en respuesta, como agradezco que haya estado ahí. Me llevo a casa esa noche, quería asegurarse de que estaba bien.

Nuestra amistad se recupero y ha crecido desde ese momento, a veces le digo a Logan que me salvo la vida, porque es cierto si él no hubiese estado ahí… prefiero no pensar en eso.

* * *

Han pasado casi diez meses desde aquello y ahora estamos saliendo a un club, junto con James y Carlos. Será la primera vez que nos vamos a divertir a una fiesta, nosotros cuatro, algo diferente ya que siempre estamos trabajando.

Me gusta el lugar de inmediato, la música, las luces, el alcohol y las chicas. No me gustan los excesos, pero no es malo divertirse de vez en cuando. Pronto nos separamos y comienzo coquetear con una linda chica morena. Bebemos y bailamos durante un rato. Nuestro baile se comienza a tornar cada vez mas caliente y antes de darme cuenta nos estamos besando, es un beso vacio, pero cargado de lujuria. Me pide ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, tomo su mano y nos disponemos a salir rápidamente. Sexo casual suena muy bien ahora. Antes de que saliéramos del club siento un golpe en mi mandíbula. ¿Qué ocurre?

Comienza una pelea entre el desconocido que me golpeo y un guardia. La chica desaparece de mi lado, rayos me duele mucho la cara. Que mal esta terminando mi noche de diversión.

Logan rápidamente aparece, esta muy molesto, sonrió tímidamente cuando lo veo. Agarra mi brazo y salimos del local hacia su auto. Creo que decir molesto es poco.

"¡Te dejamos un par de horas solo y armas un desastre!" grita, mientras conduce "No soy tu niñero Schmidt." continua.

"¡No me grites!" exclame furioso. "Tengo diecinueve años, Henderson. No soy un niño como tú crees."

"Claro que lo eres, si ninguno de nosotros hubiese estado contigo…" desvía su vista de la carretera "Terminas en el hospital, por ser un idiota." Esto si me enfureció, enserio. Puede que este pensando así por el alto nivel de alcohol que tenga en mi cuerpo. Pero golpeo a Logan, sin siquiera procesarlo del todo. El auto se mueve peligrosamente.

Estaciona el coche y me empuja nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto. Intento golpearlo de nuevo, no lo logro. No debería ser difícil soy mucho mas grande que él.

"Kendall" dice, y yo continúo forcejeando. "¡Kendall, ya basta!, no voy a pelear contigo." exclama. Yo me detengo lentamente. "En este estado no puedo llevarte a tu casa. Tu madre me mataría."

Reanuda la marcha, después de ver que ya estoy mas tranquilo. Casi media hora tardamos en llegar a su apartamento. He estado aquí antes, el lugar no es muy grande y esta un poco desordenado, pero es agradable.

"Lo siento" dijo. Estoy arrepentido de mi propio comportamiento hacia mi amigo.

"No te preocupes por eso" responde una sonrisa. Trae una bolsa de hielo en sus manos, la cual acomoda en mi mandíbula. "Te entiendo, yo también he tenido problemas similares a los tuyos."

Ambos nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y empezamos a conversar, mientras me ayuda con el hielo. Es difícil hablar así, pero es una forma para quitar el ambiente tenso que formó por el mal rato que pasamos en el club y la pelea en el auto.

Comienzo a despertar desorientado y con un dolor punzante en mi cabeza, siento algo frio en mi regazo y un peso en mi hombro. Abro los ojos sin prisa, la luz del día me incomoda. Lo primero que observo es la bolsa con el hielo derretido dentro y a mi amigo castaño dormir plácidamente, con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Se ve lindo.

¡¿Qué fue lo pensé?! Pego un salto asustado, Logan cae al suelo y se queja de inmediato, es una pésima forma de despertar. Lo escucho decir algunas groserías, mientras se levanta del suelo alfombrado. Me mira un tanto molesto, pero pronto su rostro cambia a preocupación. Me lleva a su habitación y lo veo salir de su cuarto. Vuelve en unos minutos con una nueva bolsa con hielo y unas pastillas.

"Estas peor que ayer, tienes un poco hinchada tu cara" dice. El dolor punzante en mi cabeza sigue, y como si fuera una señal me entrega una pastilla para quitar la jaqueca.

Nos sumergimos en un silencio incomodo. El dolor de cabeza comenzó apaciguarse con lentitud, no volveré a beber en un largo un tiempo. Sentí que mis ojos se cerraban y por segunda vez me quede dormido.

El sonido de algo vibrando me despertó. Mi celular. Como si fuera por instinto empecé a buscar a ciegas mi teléfono, era molesto, no alcanzo a contestar y volví a acomodarme en la cama. Lo único que quería era dormir un rato más

"Esto es muy comprometedor" escucho decir. Un movimiento brusco junto a mi, hace que me siente de un respingo, aun estoy soñoliento.

"¡Carlos!" grita Logan. Carlos esta parado en la entrada de la habitación con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro.

"Sabía que eran cercanos, pero dormir abrazados se presta para malos entendidos" dijo.

"¿Cómo entraste?" pregunta Logan, ambos nos comenzamos a levantar de la cama.

La conversación de Carlos y Logan la escucho lejanamente, aun tengo sueño. No se que hora es, pero parece que es tarde. Luego de un rato Carlos se marcha y quedamos nuevamente solos. Puedo ver que mi amigo esta tan cansado como yo. Volvemos a la cama para continuar durmiendo.

"Anoche fue un desastre" comenta. Lo miro divertido, si que lo fue. "El alcohol y tú son una mala combinación."

"Nunca bebo más de la cuenta" respondo, comienzo a bostezar.

"No lo vuelvas hacer" dijo. "De verdad pensé que tendría que pelear contigo."

"Lo importante es que nada paso" dije y mire al techo.

Siento a Logan abrazarme, ya estoy acostumbrado a esto, sé que es raro pero me gusta que sea así. Es una cercanía que sólo tengo con él.

* * *

Han pasado dos semanas desde el incidente del club. Ya estamos grabando la serie, y es nuestro descanso. A Scott no le gusta la inevitable cercanía que tengo con Logan, tanto es así que nos mantiene un tanto alejados.

Conversamos a escondidas en los camerinos y cuando estamos con los chicos. Aun considero que es una estupidez mantener distancia porque hay personas que creen que podríamos dar mala imagen a la banda o la serie.

El transcurrir de los meses ha hecho algo en nuestra amistad con Logan, como no había hecho con Carlos y James. Me pongo celoso de que a veces pase mas tiempo con ellos que conmigo, tanto que incluso he llegado a practicar la _"ley del hielo"_ con él. Eso derivo a una discusión silenciosa en un descanso de las grabaciones, en mi camerino, que nunca olvidare y que cambio mi amistad con Logan para siempre.

La tensión se podía palpar con las manos, en el encerrado aire de mi lugar para relajarme, no podía identificar esa tensión y tan pronto como nos dijimos las primeras palabras para aclarar las cosas, todo se volvió mucho mas extraño. Nos estábamos besando apasionadamente, era un beso esperado, con deseo y tan acalorado, que dejaba el compromiso para llevar a algo más, el mejor beso de mi vida. Cuando terminamos de besarnos, debido a la falta de aire, nos asustamos de nuestras propias acciones; era un error que esperábamos no volver a cometer.

No recordaba a ver visto a Logan tan nervioso, desde el fuerte ataque de asma que tuve hace ya mas de un año. Decidimos intentar seguir con nuestras vidas como si nada hubiese pasado, pero los dos sabíamos que lo que pasó ese día, se volvería a repetir.

Todos veían nuestra amistad desde otra perspectiva, ahora sé por qué; había algo más en sus abrazos cuando nos quedábamos dormidos juntos y nuestras risas nerviosas mientras la cámara continuaba grabando.

Sólo espero que lo que siento se vaya, y pronto. Este es nuestro sueño y no nos podemos arriesgar por algo que no tiene futuro.

Es un daño que se puede evitar.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gusto o la odiaron?. Comenten, sus criticas me ayudaran a mejorar.**


	2. Capítulo o Paso 2

**Hola... Disculpen por tardarme tanto en actualizar este fic, la verdad es que he tenido tanto que hacer. Prometo actualizar esta historia los martes, sin falta. No es muy larga en realidad.**

**Tengo una amiga que entro recientemente en FF _Rushersita02_, publico uno de mis fics "Confío en Ti", de hecho no he parado de escribir, nos conocimos en Facebook. Se lo pedí como un favor, y ella generosamente acepto, a cambio de que le enseñara a usar la pagina.**

**Gracias a todos quienes dejaron reviews, favoritos y dieron follows a esta historia, se los agradezco mucho.**

**Espero disfruten el capitulo que tanto tarde en publicar, si es que todavía quedan lectores. **

* * *

**Capitulo o Paso 2: No puedo quitarte de mi mente.**

POV Logan

Miedo es lo único que puedo decir, nunca he tenido miedo a una relación pero lo que ocurre con Kendall esta fuera de todo límite y expectativas en mi vida sentimental. No puedo decir ahora que es como un hermano, los hermanos no se besan, ni se desean. Y eso es lo que hace cambiar mi opinión sobre la, ya de por si, extraña relación que tengo con Kendall. Pasar la mayor parte de mi tiempo con él es parte del trabajo, pero muchas veces estoy con él sin necesidad de estar trabajando, salimos a comer y conversamos un largo rato, sobre cualquier cosa.

Ya es viernes, y no puedo estar más agradecido de que esta lenta y tediosa semana laboral termine. Sera otro arduo y largo día grabaciones en el que además tendré que evitar a Kendall, no dejo de pensar en lo que ocurrió ayer y sé que él también lo hace. Aunque sé que mi propósito será infructuoso, ya que trabajo con él.

Camino sigilosamente por el estudio, en dirección a mi camerino, son las cinco de la madrugada. Odio levantarme temprano, igual que a Kendall. En serio necesito dejar al rubio fuera de mis pensamientos aunque sea por unos segundos. Llego a mi camerino y me encierro aliviado de que no me encontré con él en la entrada o el pasillo.

"Buenos días, Logie-bear, ¿a quién evades tanto?" Me asusto cuando escucho una voz tras de mi.

"¡Mierda!" exclamo con mi corazón casi en la garganta. Él comienza a reír debido a mi reacción. "James, casi me matas."

Lo mire enojado, y mi corazón aun palpitaba a mil por segundo, por el susto que causo James. Deje mi bolso sobre la mesa junto al sofá que tengo para descansar y lo mire fastidiado.

"Tranquilo." dice entre risas.

"¿A qué debo tu visita tan temprano, aquí?" pregunte sin siquiera mirarlo. De seguro seré parte de la burla de hoy; a Logan lo recibieron con un buen susto esta mañana.

"No es tan temprano." aclara. Yo señalo el reloj de pared que esta tras él, lo mira hace una señal con la mano como si no le importara "Como sea. Hoy saldremos a un bar, después de que terminemos aquí, iremos varios del equipo, sólo falta que me confirmes tú y Kendall. Pasaremos a las-"lo interrumpo

"No continúes, por favor" levante mi mano. No estoy dispuesto a pasar una noche bebiendo cerca de Kendall. Y no es solamente por el beso de ayer, también es por lo que ocurrió la ultima vez que salimos a un bar y tuve que cuidarlo porque nadie mas lo hizo.

"Somos amigos, a veces debemos tener un momento de esparcimiento…" comenzó James.

"Tengo una cita."

"No tienes novia." dijo, casi lo asesino cuando lo mire "Tus miradas me mataran algún día." Comentó con miedo.

"No necesito novia, James. No iré con ustedes" Él iba a decir algo, seguramente para convencerme, pero lo interrumpí nuevamente "Ya sabes lo que ocurrió la ultima vez, me estaba divirtiendo como todos ustedes pero fui el único que ayudo y se encargo de que Kendall saliera sano y salvo de ahí" Sentencie "Ahora vete."

Me observo un tanto dolido por mi frialdad, pero es la verdad, por lo menos la gran parte. La otra parte es que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, corrección, pensar, que estar embriagándome esta noche. Kendall es mi mayor problema ahora y me gustaría saber que hacer ante este embrollo.

Evitarlo no es una opción, y tampoco lo será. Tendré que hacer un esfuerzo y conversar con él sobre beso, lo que sentí ¿en qué estaba pensando? Tal vez sólo haya sido parte de la tensión que hay entre nosotros, aunque no debería existir. Me siento abrumado y confundido por mis propios pensamientos, deseo volver a probar sus labios exquisitos, sentir su aliento y su calor, fue algo que nunca antes había experimentado, pero es mi amigo y un chico con el que trabajaré durante mucho tiempo. Suspire en señal de agotamiento, pero no es físico, sino mental.

Pronto ya estábamos en el set y Kendall apenas me mira. No presto atención en las órdenes del director, continúo pensando en el beso, quiero quitarme esto de la cabeza, suspiro audiblemente causando el descontento del director y un productor que estaban frente a mí. Cuando comenzamos a grabar la escena, que curiosamente tengo sólo con mi "amigo" rubio, me siento fuera de personaje y me equivoco una y otra vez, mi consuelo es que Kendall también lo hace. Pero ¿Cómo no equivocarse?, si toca mis hombros y nuestros rostro están demasiado cerca. Lo veo sonrojarse cuando digo mi dialogo y me dan ganas de besarlo otra vez. Eso hace que me desconcentre. ¿Qué esta haciendo conmigo este chico? Continuamos hasta que logramos realizar la escena, mas larga y lenta que hecho hasta ahora. Aunque el director prefiere hacer un descanso de quince minutos, según dijo no le gusto como quedo _"Son amigos, no una pareja ¡Por Dios!"_ dice antes de salir de la _sala del 2J_. Me quejo fastidiado de que todo mi esfuerzo no valió la pena y tendré que hacerla de nuevo, además de todo lo que costo mantenerme relajado y tranquilo frente a Kendall. Son esos momentos que quisiera arrancarme el cabello con mis manos y hacer un berrinche como un niño pequeño. Él esta muy callado y se sienta apesumbrado en el gran sofá anaranjado, yo también lo hago, necesitamos hablar urgente. Es ahora o nunca.

"Tenemos que hablar" digo en voz baja, hay demasiadas cámaras y micrófonos. No puedo confiar en que todos estén apagados.

"Pensé que ya lo habíamos conversado" responde también en voz baja.

"Sé que fue un error, pero no dejemos que eso afecte nuestro trabajo." Mi voz apenas es un susurro, él me mira con atención "Somos buenos amigos, nos confundimos un poco. Eso es todo." Él asiente en señal de que comprende lo que intento decir.

"Bien." responde con una sonrisa, pero pronto comienza a morderse la uñas, es una señal de que esta muy nervioso. Tomo su brazo para alejarlo de su boca. Llevo meses ayudando a que deje ese mal hábito.

"Para con eso, Kendall" le dijo señalando sus dedos.

"Este bien." dice molesto. "Estoy nervioso y enojado porque llevamos más de una hora intentando grabar una escena que sólo dura tres minutos." explica y comienza de nuevo. Le quito de un tirón fuerte la mano de su boca.

"Detente."

"No eres mi madre."

"Pero soy tu amigo, y te estoy ayudando." digo enojado por su actitud. A veces se comporta como un niño mimado.

"Eres muy sobreprotector." dijo con un tono de voz que no logre identificar.

"Es porque me preocupo por tu bienestar."

"Gracias" respondió con inseguridad "¿Qué tal si hacemos un esfuerzo adicional y terminamos pronto esto?"

Había algo diferente en nosotros, y lo note cuando observamos la grabación de nuestra escena que el director considero fallida; la incomodidad y torpeza estaban muy presente. La siguiente quedo un poco mejor, pero de todas formas cuando la vi había algo que mostraba más que una simple amistad, sólo espero que cuando hagan la edición esto quede fuera. Habrá personas muy perceptivas mirando este programa y no quiero dar un mensaje diferente sobre mi amistad con Kendall. El dialogo dice una cosa, pero nuestros movimientos nos traicionan y dicen otra.

Tengo un dolor de cabeza casi insoportable cuando llego a casa, esa noche. Tengo un deseo efusivo de desaparecer y que me trague la tierra por completo. Entro a mi habitación y sin siquiera quitarme la ropa o los zapatos me arrojo sobre la cama, fue el día más agotador que he tenido. No alcanzo a quedarme dormido, ya que una voz, familiar, dice mi nombre, es Kendall. Me sorprendo al verlo sentando junto a mí, ¿cómo es que todos entran a mi hogar sin avisar?, no quiero preguntarle sobre porque esta aquí y ahora, ya que él comienza a explicarme que decidió venir a verme y pasar el rato conmigo, porque todos los demás estarían en un bar y luego de la mala experiencia de hace unas semanas evitara beber por un largo tiempo.

Mi cabeza ya no me duele tanto, como cuando llegue a casa. Ambos caminamos a la cocina para buscar unas botanas y ver una película. Siendo sincero me pone nervioso estar solo con él, no estoy seguro si mi fuerza voluntad pueda con esto.

"¿Por qué no fuiste con los chicos?" preguntó, mientras comía las papitas que estaba sirviendo en un pocillo.

"Porque pensé que irías tú" conteste con sinceridad.

"¿me evitas?"

"No. Fue porque lo que ocurrió en el club" mentí en parte.

No sé porque ya no nos comportamos con esa incomodidad que existía esta mañana. Nos sentamos en el sofá de la sala y vimos una película, sin emitir ningún comentario durante casi dos horas. No veo la televisión, sólo pienso en él ¿Qué hizo en mí?, de lo que estoy completamente seguro es que no hay un enamoramiento o un flechazo es otra cosa, es muy lindo, pero no es físico lo que intento descifrar. Desvió mis ojos de la pantalla, para ver a un Kendall durmiendo en una posición para nada cómoda, apago el televisor y pongo mi mano en su hombro para despertarlo.

"Kendall, estas muy incomodo aquí" le digo, él esta un poco desorientado, pero de todas formas comprende.

"¿Puedo dormir contigo?" Pregunta mientras se levanta del sofá.

Su pregunta me toma volando bajo, no se si es debido al cansancio o a que no dejo de pensar en él, pero acepto sin problemas, y ambos caminamos el corto trayecto de la sala hasta mi dormitorio. Él levanta se quita los zapatos y levanta las cobijas y yo lo imito. Y pronto como si todo volviera a la normalidad me abraza para dormir, cierro los ojos disfrutando el calor que me brinda y aliviado pienso que estoy conforme con esto. Es poco pero sus abrazos me hacen sentir reconfortado.

Esa noche, él esta presente en todos mis sueños. Lo quiero, pero mas que como un amigo. Despierto y sonrió cuando veo que aun duerme y su cabello rubio esta desarreglado. Este chico me encanta, no me importa que sea un hombre y mi amigo. He querido a pocas chicas con el mismo fervor que lo quiero a él, y si nuestra amistad sigue así terminara conquistándome por completo.

* * *

**¿Qué opinan? Acepto sus criticas, me ayudara a mejorar mis escritos :)**


End file.
